Young Blood
by Green Pollard
Summary: Sort of a crossover between the novelbook First Blood and the Star Fox universe, this is the story of the experiences of a Lylat War veteran. Contains Language and Violent Content.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic. The first few chapters may be boring, but it will slowly become exciting. Again, I am new at this, so please read it. It is based in the Star Fox universe, so if you haven't played the games, you probably won't get it.

**Young Blood **

By Green Pollard

Based on the screenplay by Michael Kozoll & William Sackheim and Sylvester Stallone

Based on the novel by David Morrell

Based on _Star Fox_ created by Shigeru Miyamoto

Introduction:

This fanfic is based on the novel (and later movie) "First Blood". To all similarities to the novel and movie _First Blood_, I give David Morrell, Michael Kozoll, William Sackheim, and Sylvester Stallone credit. To all similarities and references to the _Star Fox_ Universe, I give Shigeru Miyamoto credit. Anyway, this is about a former Lylat Wars POW who is traumatized by what happened to him. He walks into a Cornerian town to seek peace and settle down, but all he finds is trouble. He then goes out of control. This is my first major fanfic and I put a lot of thought into it. I hope you enjoy it!

Green Pollard

Chapter One:

His name was Drago, and he was just some bum nobody knew or cared about, and he walked down what seemed to be an endless dirt road somewhere on Corneria. He was six feet tall, which was about average for a Red Fox, with long, scraggily fur underneath his chin and wild, big fur on top of his head. All he carries with him was a duffle bag that was thrown over his back. He was looking for Luke Braddock, a buddy he met while in Venom during the Lylat Wars. It had been nearly ten years, and he hadn't contacted him since the war ended. Now he followed this road to hopefully see his friend again, because for all he knew, Braddock was the only buddy he had left.

Drago came upon a village. He looked at a sign, which said Seaside Village . _Yes! This is where he said he lived! I've gotta go see 'im! I've gotta!_ Drago ran as fast as he could, looking at the names on the houses: LaCarsmn, Kruger, Connor. _Where is he? Where?_ Just as he passed DeLance, he saw it. Braddock. Drago went to the door and knocked. A female toad with a young child came, shocked to see him at first, but then became serious once she saw his green jacket with the planet's flag.

"May I help you soldier?"

"Yeah, does a Luke Braddock live here? You see, I'm Drago, his buddy in 'Nom,"

Drago pulled out an address book and a photo showing him and Braddock showing off their guns.

"So, is he?"

The child frowned. The mother kept talking.

"He's not here. Go upstairs, honey."

The child went upstairs, glancing at Drago as he ascended.

"Well, when will he be back?"

"He died."

Drago was stunned. After walking down a dirt road for five years looking for his friend, he found only sad news.

"What? When?"

"Died five years ago. Got it from 'Nom. All that green stuff git himself brain cancer."

Drago looked down at his feet. He couldn't believe what he heard. _I guess I'm the only one left._ Drago gave the woman the photo and walked away. He went downhill to a sandy beach and hurled the address book into the ocean. _My life's over. I guess I'd better start a new one._ Drago walked along the coastline and found a paved street. _New road, new life. I've found the road, now I've just gotta find the life._ Rambo walked, just as he did five years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: For fans of any of the Rambo books or movies, you will notice the dialogue and characters will be very similar in the first few chapter. I am not intending to remake or plagiarize the screenplay/novel _First Blood_. If there is something plagiarized, please PM me, for I do not want to get this story or my account deleted. Again, the story may seem to follow the same plot of the movie, but that is only there so it can start Drago's adventure. This WILL be different as the story progresses.

Chapter Two

Thomas Lombardi, The Police Chief of Hope, Corneria, woke up.

"Ah! What a beautiful day!"

Lombardi walked outside, got into his police car, and drove around town. "Hi Sheriff!" People would say as he drove by and waved back. Everything seemed to be going good for him. Except for his divorce. His divorce was the most painful event in his life. _God, why did she leave me? Why?_

As he was turning the corner he saw a man with an army jacket, camo pants, long fur on the top of his head and under his chin, who was carrying a duffle bag. _Jeez, another hitchhiker. Better get him outta here._ Lombardi drove up to the man.

"Where are you goin?"

The man shrugged.

"Northwest."

"Why don't ya hop in? I'll give ya a lift."

The man seated himself in the car and the car drove.

"Is there a hotel or restaurant around here?"

Lombardi looked at the man.

"There's a motel about 50 miles out of town."

The man looked back at Lombardi.

"Well, is there a law or something that won't let me get something here?"

"Yeah. You're looking at it."

"Why?"

"You see, we don't like people like you just walking into town. It really scares the hell outta people. Where are you headin'?"

"Corneria City."

"That's Southeast, not Northwest. You should really know your directions."

"Like I have to. Especially from a jerk like you."

Lombardi held up a gun to the man's neck. _I don't like this guy._

"Watch your language or I'll kill you, young man."

The car went across a bridge to a sign that said: Corneria City: 50 miles.

"Here's your stop."

The man got out.

"Have a good day hitchhiker!"

Lombardi drove off.


	3. Chapter 3

This is the third chapters so far. I have other chapters prepared, and the storyline becomes different in the eigth chapter, so for people who are getting tired of the _First Blood _storyline, don't worry. It WILL change.

Chapter Three

Drago watched the police car start driving back. _How dare he insult me! Why should I obey him. This is a free planet, I can do whatever I want! Who cares if he doesn't like me, I wanna live my life my way!_ Drago straightened out his jacket collar, put his hands in his pocket, and started calmly walking across the bridge.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Lombardi calmly drove across the bridge. _Thank God that bitch is gone! I can't wait to get back to the station!_ It was near Yule, and all of the officers were going hold a pre-yuletide party. _Yes, the beer, the cigars, and some of the marijuana we obtained from busted drug dealers. It'll all be great. Just great._

Lombardi looked at his rear-view mirror, which revealed the hitchhiker was following him back across. _God damn it, here we go again!_ Lombardi backed up to next to Drago.

"Hey you! Go to Corneria City!"

The hitchhiker just kept walking. Lombardi performed a 90 degree turn and blocked the road.

"Hey, let me see some ID!"

The hitchhiker still walked, nearing Lombardi's car. Lombardi jumped out and walked toward the hitchhiker.

"Let me see some ID please"

Lombardi went to grab him but the guy hit the arm away.

"Hey! Alright, you're under arrest!"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Drago glared at the policeman. _He shouldn't treat me that way. I'm a vet, I should get some 'spect._

"Put the hands on the car."

"Fuck you."

The cop grabbed Drago and threw him to the hood.

"I said, put the hands on the car."

_Alright bitch, I'll do it._

Drago lay his hands on the hood.

"Now I'm gonna search you."

_Oh shit, I hope he doesn't find it._

The cop felt around him and suddenly stopped, touching Drago's breast pocket.

"Oh, well what do we have here?"

_Fuck. I'm screwed for sure now._

The cop pulled out a 14-inch long Cornerian Army standard-issue hunting knife, 10 of the inches being a blade, which he snuck in through airport security upon returning to the planet.

"What is this?"

"A knife."

"Well what's it used for?"

"Hunting stuff."

"Well what do ya hunt?"

"Dumbasses like you."

The cop took the knife and put it in his pocket. The next thing Drago knew, he was shoved into a cage in the backseat and was being driven to the Police Station.  
_Oh fuck! Why me?_


	4. Chapter 4

Please excuse the profanity

Chapter Four

The cop dragged Rambo into the station and to the desk of another officer.

"Good afternoon Bugsby!"

An old, 50-year-old bunny cop came into view.

"Good evening Sheriff! Who are ya dragging there?"

The sheriff pulled Drago upright and onto his feet.

"I'd like you to book this bum for vagrancy, resisting arrest, and carrying a concealed weapon."

The chief pulled out the knife.

_Geez, did he really have to pull out the fuckin' knife?_

Bugsby took the knife.

"Whoa, he must've done well in the black market! Sure, I'll book 'im Lombardi, no troubs."

_Lombardi, what a dumbassed name. If his daddy's Falco, I'm sure his mommy is a slut he fucked in his day. Then again, he's too old to be Falco's son, but I'm sure his mother was a slut. That son of a bitch is so damn ugly he must've had some connection with prostitution. Still, I'm just crazy, so I'd better make sure no words come out of my mouth._

Lombardi walked away to his office, labeled TOM LOMBARDI. _Tom, that name is so dumb, his momma probably couldn't even think of a good name._

Bugsby logged onto his computer and brought up a database of criminals.

"Hey Walden, you come over here and help me get this crook recorded."

"OK Bugs."

A fennec came over and stood next to Drago. He was young, looked like he was in his mid-20's. He was average on muscle, looked like he was a noob.

"What's your name bum?"

Drago looked at a window with bars on it. A flashback was beginning to be triggered.

"What's your name bum? Your name!"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Drago was in a POW camp on Venom, in an underground cell. He was tied up to a dirt wall. It was mostly dark except for a bamboo-barred window on top.  
Venomian soldiers appeared with a bucket. As the bucket was being tilted, it seemed to have brown stuff in it. The soldiers dropped the stuff and Drago realised what it was at the last second. _Fuck! I'm being covered with Venomian dogshit! Yuck!_ Drago made no noise and just closed his eyes.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Your name!"

Drago came back to reality.

"What's your name kid!"

"Fuck you, cocksucker."

Bugsby took out a bat and was about to swing it when Walden blocked it.

"Let's see what it says on his tags."

Drago looked down at the silver dog tags on his neck. _My tags! After 10 years I just realized where my tags were! I'm such a dumbass!_ Bugsby grabbed the tags from Drago's neck and read them.

"Drago. J.T.? What a name, what a name."

_Yeah, at least my name isn't as dumbassed as Bugsby._

Bugsby typed in a criminal record for Drago. Lombardi then came out of his office.

"So, you got his record?"

"Yeah, his name's Drago. Well, at least that's what his tags say."

"Well, since that's done, clean 'im up!"

"Alright sir."

Bugsby and Walden walked Drago to an elevator.

"We're gonna clean you up real good."

"Wait, what do ya mean 'real good'?"

"You'll see noob, you'll see."

"My name's not noob, it's Waldon."

"I don't give a fuck."

The elevator doors opened.

_Fuck, they better not torture me._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Bugsby pushed Drago into a tiled shower room.  
_Man, I hope Bugs doeasn't do anything bad to 'im_  
Bugs ripped off Drago's jacket.

"Alright Dragshit, take off your fuckin' shirt."

Drago, looking as if he was tired, slowly removed his shirt, revealing dozens of whipping marks.

"Holy shit! what the hell' he been into?"

"Calm down noob, this is how druggies are. Now turn around Dragonfucker!"

Drago, looking ashamed of himself, turned around, revealing even more whip marks, some of them still bleeding.

"Geez, we should report this to Lombardi."

"Naw, we don't need to do that."

Bugs took out a billy club and wacked Drago on the back, knocking him to the ground.

"Bugs, what the fuck was that!"

"Discipline is key. He just needs it."

Bugs kicked Drago in the face, causing his nose to bleed rapidly.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Fuck him! After all I've gone through, I get no respect! How would he feel in my position, huh? How would he fuckin' feel!_ Drago was then stripped of his clothing and pushed into a corner of the room. _Oh God, what the fuck are they doin' now?_ An officer with a hose entered the room. Bugs walked over to him.

"Hey my good brother, would you care to clean this bitch up?"

"Why you didn't even need to ask!"

The cop turned it on and sprayed the hose at Drago. _Agghhhhh! my wounds! Why my wounds! Why am I reliving my nightmare! WHY!_

"Hey bro, don't forget to get him between the ears!"

_Fuck, I'm in for it now._  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Walden watched as Drago was being sprayed. _God, how could they do such a thing? I can't even watch this, it's too disturbing._ Walden looked away and closed his eyes, crying.

"What's the matter noob? too afraid to watch?"

Walden cryed even harder. _Why did I pick this job? Why?_


End file.
